


Like Autumn Leaves

by Lunarium



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Kissing, Reunions, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Tuuri and Sigrun reunite after a long summer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta! :)

A drying leaf curled, making one final attempt to cling to its branch before the wind swept it off, slipping it down the mountain side. Tuuri watched its descent in an attempt to steady her racing heart. A gust of wind caused her to shiver, bringing the shawl around herself to stay warm. 

An entire season and a half had passed since seeing the woman whose home she now stood in. The welcome by the Norwegian military and host, led by the top Generals, had been as warm and vibrant as she had anticipated after everything she had learned about Norway. Even Lalli had stood a bit transfixed by the display; the fireworks and dancing had shocked him enough that he simply froze, momentarily forgetting where he was, and she needed to gently coax him back to the present. 

Now his hand was on her shoulder in a rare display of comfort. No words were spoken to ease her anxiety; he didn’t need to say them. The affection in that simple touch was enough. 

One person was missing from among the welcomers. 

It wasn’t that Sigrun didn’t want to see them. She was away. After asking, Tuuri had been informed that Sigrun had been busy elsewhere for some business but would be back by the next afternoon. The cousins remained in the Generals’ house while they waited. Tomorrow, they would meet up with Mikkel, Emil, Reynir. The old crowd. And little Kisa, who was no longer little according to Reynir’s letters. 

Tuuri could not wait to see them all again, her friends, to catch up with them and pick up where they had left off. But she was nervous most about Sigrun. 

When they parted, there was something unspoken yet undeniable in the way Sigrun’s arms gripped Tuuri against her, the brief soft hum in her ear, her lips close to hers. Tuuri would be lying to herself if she said she had not fallen for her own captain of the expedition, an unprofessional thing to do. But in her embrace was something Tuuri hoped she was not imagining. The summer was dreadful with the imaginings and hoping and fantasies, each letter from Sigrun an agonizing game of reading between the lines. If this turned out to be merely a matter all in her head, Tuuri would have thought herself a fool, never mind the heartbreak. 

“Hey.” Lalli poked her shoulder and pointed. Giving a tiny squeak, Tuuri whipped around, noting the tall figure in blue and leather standing at another ledge of the mountain, enjoying the view. Lalli offered her a tiny encouraging smile before stepping back, letting her go to greet Sigrun alone. 

But each step was harder to take than the previous, as Tuuri’s heart could not endure the thought of learning the truth: if Sigrun felt the same. 

She ended up standing what felt like hours, staring at Sigrun’s back with a longing that was slowly crushing her. 

“Um, er—hi!” 

At long last, Sigrun turned around, showing Tuuri a most splendid grin. 

“Hey there!” she greeted cheekily. “Ready to almost die a hundred million times this winter?” 

Tuuri blushed, no longer able to talk. 

“Um yes! Yes! I remembered to pack this time!” Wincing, she chided herself. Sigrun didn’t know about her previous experience. But Sigrun approached her, her full height throwing a long shadow over her. Soon Tuuri was swept into a tight, warm embrace, surrounded by Sigrun’s scent, red hair tickling her round cheeks. 

“You got your weight back!” Sigrun said brightly. “I was worried the expedition was making you too peaky like Twigs there.” 

“Well, I didn’t mean to—”

“I like you round like this!” Sigrun said. “Come, I need to show you the trees here—they’re beautiful! And you can see the crevice where that troll I killed fell and hit himself! That look on his face—ha!—you should have seen him!” 

Taking Tuuri’s hand, she led her back to the ledge, keeping an arm around Tuuri the entire time. Sinking into Sigrun’s words, Tuuri was unaware of when Sigrun turned towards her, her smile bright and sunny among the autumn hues, and kissed her right on the lips. 

It happened so naturally that Tuuri kissed back without hesitation, like they had done this for years, their hearts wide and open and free like the flying autumn leaves. When Sigrun pulled back, Tuuri’s first thought was fear—she should not have kissed the woman who would pick up the mantle of captain once more. But Sigrun gave a hoot and laughed. 

“I’ve been nervous about doing this all summer!” she said. “And you just went right for it! Brave little ferret!” 

“I didn’t—” But then Tuuri decided not to correct herself. Grinning, she liked Sigrun calling her ‘brave’ as much as the kiss.


End file.
